


[Podfic of] Untitled, by Synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Fucking, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sex, Short & Sweet, quick & dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Untitled by synonomy.</p><p>Summary: "Frank loves fucking Gerard on his back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Untitled, by Synonomy

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Untitledcoverart_zps6e5f58ca.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Untitled.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to synonomy for [her welcoming blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). This was a fun quick and dirty podfic where I challenged myself to record the whole thing in one take, no flubs. So here it is ~3 minutes long. Unfortunately I believe this ficlet was one of the handful that synonomy removed from her archive when culling older fics, so I am unable to link to a text version. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded 2012.


End file.
